Supernatural Valentine's Day: Amor
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Desafio Dia dos Namorados II - Um Plano. Uma Garota. Uma aceitação - Wincest Leve


**Supernatural Valentine's Day: (Amor)**

O que você pensa que está fazendo? Enlouqueceu?

Dean olha para o irmão mais novo com olhos arregalados, arfando, em estado de choque.

- Dean...- A voz morreu. Sam olhava para baixo envergonhado. Tinha ensaiado aquela conversa milhares de vezes, mas agora não saia nada. Simplesmente esquecera cada palavra que tinha programado dizer, cada silaba, cada entonação. Uma seqüência perfeita, exata, que não só explicaria o que sentia, mas convenceria o irmão, que ele mesmo, Dean, também se sentia da mesma maneira.

Por que sabia que era assim. Era tão óbvio. Cada olhar. Cada palavra. Cada encontro de suas peles, por qualquer motivo. Era fato.

Mas então, num ataque de burrice, só podia definir dessa maneira, o havia beijado. Literalmente o agarrara. Ainda podia sentir o corpo dele preso sob o seu, quando o encostara na parede. Dean havia achado que era alguma das brincadeiras malucas e até certo ponto violentas que tinham de vez em quando. Então quando Sam ficara sério e buscara sua boca, invadido-a, tomando um beijo inacreditável, Dean explodira. Vendo-o vermelho de raiva, quase espumando de raiva, não pode acreditar que estragara um plano de meses. Era ou não uma grande burrice de sua parte?

- Dean...- Não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer.

- Não encoste em mim, garoto. Você é completamente doente.

- Dean, eu te amo. Como meu irmão. E como...

- Não quero ouvir! Cala aboca!

Agitado, Dean pegou as chaves do Impala e marchou para fora do quarto.

Sam ficou olhando para a porta.

- Samuel, você é um grande idiota. – disse para sim mesmo.

...

A garota era uma coisa. Não só por que tinha uns traços exóticos, mas também porque tinha um corpo lindo. Uma típica garota do Dean.

Haviam se conhecido no bar em que Dean havia ido beber o episodio com Sam e não demorara muito para a garota, Debbie, Jennie, alguma coisa acabando com ie, se deixasse seduzir por aqueles olhos.

O Impala mais vez cumpriu seu papel de motel. Os dois se atracaram no banco de trás, Dean com uma urgência totalmente atípica. Nada contra o banco de trás de sua belezinha, mas gostava demais de sexo para fazer as coisas correndo. Gostava de tempo e espaço. Claro que poderia lidar com a falta do dois, mas não era _típico_. Principalmente em uma situação em que poderia ter a noite toda, como aquela.

No entanto estava ali, sem se preocupar com a garota, insistente, e num determinado momento, até agressivo.

- Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Enlouqueceu? - A garota o tinha jogado para trás e o olhava assustada.

Dean finalmente caiu em si. Acabara de ouvir suas palavras para Sam na boca da garota. E entendeu o porquê de ter agido de maneira tão intempestiva. Havia sentindo na boca de Debbie, Jennie, alguma coisa acabando em ie, o sabor da boca de Sam. E isso o tirara do sério.

- Quem é Sam? – a garota o encarava, agora, curiosa. – Ah, entendi. Você não tem cara disso.

- O que? O que você entendeu?

- Sam é um cara, certo? – Ela levantou os supercílios, toda compreensiva.

Dean estava aturdido. Nunca se portara daquela maneira com as garotas.

- O que? É, é. Ele é um cara. Do que você está falando?

- Olha, eu entendi. Você brigou com seu namorado e resolveu dar o troco. Então resolveu sair com uma garota.

Dean entreabriu a boca.

- Agora quem está enlouquecendo é você!

Debbie, Jennie, alguma coisa acabando em ie, sorriu ainda mais compreensiva.

- Cara, você não para de me chamar de Sam!

Dean paralizou.

- Olha, Sam é meu irmão. Por que a gente não continua de onde a gente parou?

A garota negou com a cabeça.

- Dean... Não quero ser consolo de ninguém. Ainda mais nos dias dos namorados. Achei que pudéssemos apenas nos divertir, mas não vai rolar.

Ela tinha começando a ajeitar a roupa e quando estava pronta, inclinou-se e deu um beijinho no canto da boca do homem.

- Você é bacana, Dean. De uma chance para Sam se desculpar. Você vai ver, vai dar tudo certo.

Ela deslizou para fora do carro silenciosamente.

Dean a observou sumir em uma esquina.

....

- Dean?

- Olha, tudo o que eu quero é dormir. Se você pudesse apenas me dar um pouco de espaço, eu agradeceria.

Sam arregalou os olhos. O que tinha acontecido? Estivera a noite toda esperando que ele retornasse (ele sempre retornava), apreensivo demais para dormir. Tinha certeza que ele ficaria dias furioso, mas o que tinha ali na sua frente era apenas o Dean. O Dean cansado. Mas algo estava diferente.

...

O irmão o encarava. O que poderia dizer para que aquele olhar sumisse do rosto de Sam?

Ficaram os dois ali, olhos nos olhos.

...

Então, Sam soube. Dean finalmente tinha dado nome ao que existia entre eles.

Sorriu. O mais doce sorriso Sammy. Com o mais doce olhar Sammy.

...

Dean sacudiu a cabeça, vencido. Por que Sam sempre fazia essas caras?

- Não, Sammy. Não!

- Eu não disse nada.

- Mas pensou! E a resposta é não!

- Dean.

- Boa noite, Samuel!

Dean se jogou na cama como estava e tratou de fingir dormir

....

Bem, havia começado mal. Mas começara. Sam não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

Havia falado. Pronto.

Ninguém morrera. Sorte.

Agora era uma questão de esperar... e insistir.

Plano.

Deitou na sua cama. Haveria meses e meses, quiçá anos e anos. Em algum momento teria Dean Winchester da maneira correta.

Amor.


End file.
